


Chemistry is Ageless

by Kristina67



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina67/pseuds/Kristina67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristina meets a younger man at a bar and finds out that not all young men are useless, especially when the young man is Tom Hiddleston</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Have to Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I really would like to know what you like or dislike about this. Thanks

Her friends always wanted her to join them at Mustangs. Friday night was Tropical Paradise nights where the drink specials always had a tropical theme. She was a sucker for any drink that was blue! There was just something about the color that said party. Tonight was no different. Sarah had been texting her all day to make sure she was going to Mustangs as the group was getting together there at 7pm. 

Work had been particularly taxing that week and Kristina was exhausted. All she felt like doing was going home and jumping into a bubble bath. She wasn’t as young as the girls she hung out with and sometimes she didn’t have the energy to keep up with them. When Sarah had initially contacted her she had said no but Sarah wasn’t one to give up. It had been a couple of weeks since she had gone out with them. She kept saying she would meet them but then didn’t show up. So Sarah wasn’t taking no for an answer. She told Kristina that she had to come out for at least one drink and one dance. After that if she wanted to leave they wouldn’t give her a hard time. She told Kris there had been a new group of young Wall Street types at Mustangs lately who liked to throw their money around so the girls hardly ever had to pay for drinks. And the guys liked to dance so they at least had some good dance partners. 

Kristina really wanted to say no, but she did like dancing. If she went for just one dance and one blue drink, then she would make her friends happy and then she could go home and crash afterwards. Maybe the drink would help her relax. She finally gave in to Sarah and agreed to meet them at 7pm on the condition that they wouldn’t make a scene when she was ready to leave no matter how early it was. Sarah agreed and said she would come pick her up so that she would ensure she made it. Sarah wasn’t taking a chance she would back out again.

At 5, Kristina checked out of the office and headed home to get ready. After a bite of the leftover Mac and Cheese from last night’s supper, she took a quick shower to wake herself up. Maybe getting out for a little bit would be good for her. She was getting kind of boring lately. Since she broke up with Jon she had no desire to do the “bar scene”. She and Jon had dated for a year until she finally couldn’t handle it any longer and broke up with him. He was a nice guy but sexually he didn’t know how to please her. She thought a nice guy was what she needed ---she had dated some real jerks in the past—but this guy was too nice. He left it to her to make all the moves and that wasn’t cutting it. Kris had been a very independent person who worked hard and didn’t shy away from new challenges. In the last 10 years, as she got into her 40s, she realized what was important in life and she felt she was in control of all aspects of it, except when it came to sex. 

Kris was very successful at a lot of things, but she grew up with very strict parents who were old fashioned. They gave her a tremendous work ethic and would never allow her to do anything but her best which has helped her do well at work. The down side of the pressure to perform is when you don’t achieve what you deem to be the best it can weigh hard on the self-esteem and that exactly what happened to Kris. She wasn’t happy with herself unless she achieved perfection. On the other hand, she was willing to accept less then perfection when it came to her needs because she never thought she was worthy. 

As a result Kris had a poor body image and had always thought she was less attractive then everyone else. She had been overweight for a long time and even after she lost the weight she still saw herself as the “fat girl”. This was the cause of the end of her first marriage, she settled for a guy who treated her well, but wasn’t really what she needed. He didn’t satisfy her needs as much as she satisfied his. As she got older and discovered the error of her earlier thoughts, she became more confident and recognizing what she had to offer. She eventually resented what her husband couldn’t give her and they divorced.

Kris was still looking for the person who could satisfy her needs. Emotionally she could give herself everything she needed. Physically she was still searching for someone to provide her with the ultimate experience- someone to take control and make her feel like a real woman. She could imagine in her mind what she wanted. She had read many different descriptions of what she wanted; now she just needed to find someone skilled enough to give it to her. 

Sex had always been a bit of a mystery to Kris. When she was young and experiencing sex from the novice’s perspective, she was very shy and scared. She was a late bloomer when it came to losing her virginity as she never had a boyfriend- fat girls didn’t date a lot. She waited because she didn’t want her first time to be with just anyone, she wanted to be in love. Eventually she decided to let go of that because she thought it would never happen. Her first time was with someone she had been dating and she felt secure with him, but he wasn’t that good. They lived in different cities and so this did not turn into a long term relationship. 

With the guys who came afterwards, she wasn’t adventurous because she always felt she was doing something she shouldn’t be doing. Good girls didn’t want sex, that wasn’t proper. When others were enjoying their sexual freedom, she had several partners but it was always because she was looking for acceptance and love. It was more something she did to satisfy her partner then to satisfy herself. She had some fun but never really experienced the kind of sex that made a girl weak in the knees. That was the kind of sex she wanted. She didn’t care this time about making love, she just wanted the kind of experience that made your toes curl and made you loose all self control. She wanted a man who knew how to make her beg and knew exactly what spots made her scream. She had experienced love, now she wanted to experience pure animal desire.

 

So maybe going out for a little bit would do her some good. It was time to get back into the game.>


	2. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristina does some dancing and finds out not all the men at the bar are the same.

Sarah showed up at Kris’s at 630 to make sure Kris didn’t back out or cause them to be late. Kris as usual hadn’t put much thought into either her wardrobe or her make up. She was confident enough to think that fussing for a man wasn’t important. Sarah on the other hand thought Kris was crazy and although Kris was naturally attractive, Sarah always made sure Kris looked her best by helping her accentuate her features. Sarah wanted to see Kris happy and she knew if Kris made an effort, the right guy would notice her. So she pushed Kris into putting on makeup and an outfit that was casual but flirty. Kris did have to admit that the makeup and the clothes made her feel slightly sexy and she liked that feeling.

They arrived at Mustangs at 7:00 on the dot. Their other friends were just getting there. They had all became friends because of knowing different people. Some of them worked together and some knew friends or friends, but this was the ones who settled into a comfortable social grouping.

Mustangs was the type of bar that got the after work crowd especially on Friday’s. Kris liked it because it was small, relatively quiet but had a dance floor and a great DJ. Kris loved dancing; she didn’t do it nearly enough. They settled in at a table and ordered some drinks. The place started filling up. A lot of people who came in Kris recognized as regulars but there was one bunch of guys who took up a table next to them that Kris didn’t recognize. These “young men” were all suited up, like they just came out of a Wall Street board room. They were a nice looking group but Kris knew their type – good looking bar boys who were likely throwing their money around and thought they were God’s gift to woman. In reality they were just little boys trying to act like big shots. She had enough experience with that type of man; she wasn’t looking for any more.

After a few drinks to get them energized, Kris and her friends hit the dance floor. When she danced Kris got lost in the music. She forgot all her inhibitions and all her stress left her body as she swayed to the rhythm. She was a very good dancer and that fact did not escape the attentions of the “gentlemen” at the table next to her. They were very loudly checking out all the women in the place, deciding which of them would be their next conquest. Tom noticed Kris dancing gracefully to the music, her hips keeping beat and almost hypnotizing him. He had seen her sitting at the table next to them and he found her very attractive. When she was dancing,she was twice as sexy and she seduced every nerve in his body. Just as he was getting lost in her movements, his friend Peter decided he was going to make a move on Kris. Tom didn’t say anything to Peter, but he could tell from looking at her that this woman was not the typical bar pick up. She was dressed a little flirty but she had an elegance about her that the others didn’t have. He suspected she was a little older then he was but he could sense a deep sensuality in her that caused him to keep watching her.

Kris was dancing to one of favorite songs when she saw Peter heading towards her. Oh God, she thought, how was she going to get rid of this one? She had no interest in this skirt chasing boy. She didn’t even need to talk to him to know what he had in mind. His look and the way he had been drooling over the short skirts in the bar told her he was only after a quick fling and she doubted he even know how to do that well. She would have to make quick work of him if she was going to continue to enjoy her evening. 

Peter made his way onto the dance floor over to where Kris was dancing. “Hello Babe” he said, “Interested in a little company?” He danced over closer to her, trying to snuggle up to her as she danced.

“Not really” she said.  
“Oh come on, a beautiful woman like you shouldn’t be alone.”  
“You’re right, but I am looking for a man, not a boy” she wasn’t going to waste time on him.  
“But baby, that’s what I am. I have lots I can use to satisfy you”  
“You think so do you?” she answered back  
“Yes darling, I have never had any complaints”   
“Have you ever tried to satisfy anyone who wasn’t 19 and drunk off her feet?” “It takes more then flashing around cash and thinking your cock is God’s gift to women!” 

Ooo… Tom was listening to this conversation and he felt the burn from her comments and they weren’t even directed at him. He knew Peter wasn’t going to be successful but he didn’t expect this kind of reaction. He knew she was different and this just proved it. No, this woman knew what she wanted and Peter definitely wasn’t it. Her rejection of Peter just made Tom more interested in her. Maybe it was the idea of the conquest that turned him on, or maybe it was the thought of being with a woman who knew what she wanted. Tom was getting tired of the young hard bodies who didn’t even know how to use them. He wanted an experience with a woman who could carry on a conversation and could give to him as good as he could give to her. His skill and advances were lost on the young ones; sex with them was no treat. It was quick and done, they didn’t know what true desire and true fulfillment was all about, but he was sure somehow that she did.

He went over to Peter and tried to steer him back to the table. He didn’t want Peter to drive her away, certainly not before Tom had a chance to talk to her. She was still dancing with her friends when Tom decided to approach her.

“You sure did a number on my friend” Tom said as he danced up to her.   
“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, did I?” she replied  
“No but you were a little harsh. Besides you barely talked to him, how did you know he was that shallow?” Tom asked.

“Well I know he’s that young and I havent met a man that young who wasn’t that way”   
This man was gorgeous but she was sure he was like all the others and only out for his own enjoyment.   
“I beg to disagree. Is that what you think of me?” As he said this, the most amazing smile came across his face. She was distracted for a moment.  
“Ah… well while I don’t have first hand knowledge, I don’t know why you would be any different. Men in general are ruled by their own desires but older men know they need to work to get into a woman’s pants, where young men think women should fall all over them because they buy her a drink.”  
“Oh, I am hurt” he said, the look on his face feigning pain. This look caused Kris to smile in spite of herself.  
“Oh was that a smile?” he asked. Did I finally say something right?”  
“It was the look of pain on your face. You are very expressive with your eyes and your smile”  
“That’s just one of my talents” he winked. “Maybe you need to do more investigation before making a judgment amount me?”  
He was getting to her; he did seem more mature then the average boy in the room. He had a confidence about him that wasn’t put on, it was real. And he was sooo gorgeous. The closer he got to her the more she could see the outline of his chest through his shirt. He was slim but well built. Maybe this one would be worth it.

“I’ll tell you what,” she started, “If you can keep up with me on the dance floor, then I will have a drink with you afterwards”  
"Challenge accepted!” Tom knew he had this one. Dancing was one of the things women always liked about him. He loved dancing and he knew just how to move to turn the ladies on. 

The next song came on and they moved out further onto the floor. The DJ knew all the songs Kris liked and he played one of her favorites. She was surprised to see that her partner seemed to know this song as well. Kris discovered he was a damn good dancer. The way he moved his hips, she could imagine him moving in bed. She was getting turned on by watching him dance! 

She continued to lose herself in the song while keeping an eye on him. They seemed to be in sync as they moved to the music. No man she had ever met in a bar could ever keep up with her before. She had thought this was her sure fire way of getting rid of him, but perhaps she was wrong. Maybe this one was different!

Tom knew he was getting to her, he could see her watching him as a smile spread against her mouth, her pouty sexy mouth. As the song was starting to wind down, he managed to maneuver himself behind her and put his hands on her hips. She didn’t object and they swayed together until the song ended. He whispered into her ear in his most sensual voice, “I believe you owe me a drink.” 

She could feel her insides start to turn to jelly at the sound of his voice in her ear. She turned to face him, looking intently into his eyes, “Yes I guess I do” and with that she took his hand and lead him over to the table she shared with her friends. 

When they got there she was surprised to see most of her friends had left, only two of them remained and they were on the dance floor. They had the whole table to themselves. The waitress came by and they ordered drinks. She then turned towards him and posed an important question, “I guess if we are sharing a drink we should at least know each other’s names. I’m Kristina.” 

“Kristina, a name as elegant as they lady who owns it. I’m Thomas, but everyone calls me Tom.” 

“Well Tom, what else should I know about you?” She asked  
“Well, Kristina, what would you like to know?” Two could play at this game. He was going to continue to let her take the lead as she seemed like the type to want to take control.  
“Do you have a job? How do you support yourself? And why do you have an interest in pursing a woman who’s clearly older then you are?” 

“You sure go for it don’t you?” he commented. She wasn’t pulling any punches. The funny part in all of this was that she didn’t know who he was. He and his friends had chosen this club because it wasn’t one of the popular ones where he usually got noticed. He hated losing his evening out to fans all the time.

“I am in the entertainment business and I do well enough to support myself, quite well actually.” It wasn’t a lie; it was just a bit evasive. “As for your age, all I see is a self- assured woman who clearly doesn’t know how stunning she is.” He thought she must not realize how old he was because she certainly couldn’t be any more then 37 at the most and he wa 33. Her face showed no sign of age and her body was magnificent. “Did I pass this test?” he asked.

“For now,” she answered and she bit down on her soft lips as she did, causing his pants to grow very tight in the front.

“Now I have a question for you.” As he said this he leaned in towards her and placed his hand on the inside of her thigh. She hasn’t been touched there for sometime and despite not wanting to give into him, she felt her panties start to get wet.

“That feels more like a statement, then a question” she said penetrating his thoughts with her deep brown eyes.

Leaning towards her, touching her arm as he did, he whispered into her ear again, his hot breath hitting her throat. “My question is, how much longer do we have to sit here and pretend that we don’t want to rip each other’s clothes off?” “If you turn me on anymore, I won’t be able to get out of these pants!” He then carefully placed his teeth on her earlobe and gently squeezed.

As close as he was to her, he could hear a small moan escape her lips and this turned him on even more. He had to get this woman into his bed; there was no question about it.

As he whispered into her ear she heard her body betray her as she moaned. She never moaned; that just wasn’t like her. She enjoyed sex but never moaned for it before, especially not from just a nibble on the ear. What was this man doing to her and how could she get more?

“Well, I wouldn’t want to be responsible for you having an accident with your pants so perhaps we could leave.” With that she stood up and looked for her friends on the dance floor. She hadn’t even seen them since she started dancing with Tom. When she managed to make eye contact, she motioned that she was leaving and pointed at Tom. Her friend Stacy’s face suddenly had this shocked look on it, but Kris didn’t know what for. She decided it wasn’t that important and she turned to Tom who was holding out his hand to her.

Outside, a car pulled up as soon as they walked up. Kris looked at Tom as he motioned her towards the car. “Do you always have a driver waiting for you?” she asked.  
Tom, not wanted to tip his hand just yet, told her he had called for one earlier when she wasn’t looking. He didn’t want her to know about his lifestyle until he knew if this was going anywhere. Too often people wanted him for who he was and what he could give them. She apparently didn’t know who he was and that was the way he wanted to keep it for as long as they could.


	3. The Warm Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Kris and Tom

As they settled into the backseat, Tom wasted no time in resuming his flirtation. He looked up at her, putting his hand on her cheek and slowly went in for a kiss. She reached in for him as well. She loved kissing and hoped he was a good kisser; she was not disappointed. His lips were as soft as they looked and he kissed her gently, sending a spark through her body. He continued to kiss her lightly and sensually and as she returned his kisses, he became more urgent in his quest to possess her. His tongue sought its way into her mouth, caressing her tongue as he did. Her body arched towards him as she felt herself wanting to be closer and closer to this man whose kisses were setting her on fire. If his kisses could do so much to her, what would happen when their clothes were off?

Kris wasn’t the only one whose body was responding to the kisses. Although Tom was the one controlling the kisses, the taste of her lips, the smell of her perfume and the way she arched towards him was making his desire for her grow intensely. He got harder with each touch of her lips. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked into her face. Her luminous brown eyes tore into him, causing him to get a chill down his arms. 

Kris wasn’t used to being seduced by someone who knew what he was doing and he took her breath away. Not wanting to stop tasting those lips, this time it was she who moved in for the kiss, placing her hands on both sides of his face. As she sucked gently on his lips, the moan this time came from his mouth. It surprised him as he was always the one who made women moan, he never had a woman make him moan. 

Tom dropped his hand down Kris’s back until he reached her behind. He squeezed it gently, pulling her towards him as he did. She in turn was running her fingers through his beautiful blonde curls, slightly tugging on them as he pulled her towards him. She was getting wetter by the minute. Just as she was beginning to crave more and more of him, she remembered the driver in the front seat and she pulled away trying to regain her composure.

“What’s wrong?” Tom asked.   
“We aren’t alone you know!” she replied. “I don’t really want to put on a show for the driver.”  
“I’m sure Kevin doesn’t mind, but I will cool it as I see we are reaching my apartment.”

Kris thought it was odd that Tom referred to the driver by his first name as if he knew him well but she wasn’t going to think long about that one as her mind was thinking about the next steps and what she was going to do with this man.

As they entered the building the doorman started to say “Hello Mr Hidd…” when Tom cut him off. He didn’t want her to hear his name and figure out who he was. This night was going to be special, just two people desiring and satiating each other without the interference of jobs and expectations getting in the way. They were just one man and one woman who knew what they wanted and were eager to share the experience with each other. 

Kris stepped into the elevator first and then Tom slipped in behind her as a couple of other people entered the elevator with them. Tom stepped up close to Kris, rubbing himself up against her so she could feel the full length of his hardness. He leaned in close to her ear and every so slightly, blew small breaths onto her neck. The hairs on her neck stood up as once again her body was electrified by his closeness.

Not to be undone, Kris every so discreetly put her hands behind her back and began rubbing the front of Tom’s trousers. A small groan escaped his lips letting her know he was enjoying her touch. 

As the rest of the people exited the elevator, Tom pulled Kris back against him, reaching around to cup one of her breasts in his hands. He could feel her nipple harden inside her bra as he played with it. His other hand was around her stomach, holding her back against him. She squirmed with excitement at his touch, as her underwear was now soaked with excitement. That was one thing she hadn't lost as she got older as many women did. She still had the ability to become moist when a skilled hand was exciting her.

The elevator finally reached the penthouse floor. Kris noticed that Tom had to use a special key to get to this floor. He must have some money in order to afford this place, she thought to herself as the door opened to a magnificent luxury apartment.

As they entered the apartment, Kris squealed at Tom lifted her off her feet and carried her towards the bedroom. “Wow, you are full of surprises aren’t you?” she said breathlessly.

“You havent seen anything yet my Luv!” suddenly she realized he had an English accent he didn’t have before. The accent was a real turn on, and it seemed to fit him better then the American accent he had before. Who was this man? 

She didn’t have time to think about it any further as he laid her down on the bed, covering her with his own body. He began kissing her again, this time less gentle and more demanding. She returned his kisses with the same desire, biting him gently on the neck and earlobe. He growled as she did so and returned the favor by kissing her neck and her collarbone and his hands reached to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. As each button was opened, he could see the soft silky skin underneath, the skin he wanted to possess. Yes that was it; he wanted to possess her, all of her, one piece at a time. 

Kris could not believe how the mere touch of his hands on her shirt made her squirm with anticipation. She lifted her hands to touch his chest, but when she tried to unbutton his shirt, he moved her hands away. “Not yet darling, you’ll have to wait for it” he said. A man had never made her wait before, this was an incredible turn on.

After he had undone her blouse, he took her arms out of it and stared at her breasts. “You are so lovely” he said, as he trailed his finger along the edge of her bra, tracing the outline of her breasts. This man was such a tease; she wanted him to touch her breasts, to hold them, to suckle them but he would only trace around the outside of them. 

Sensing her excitement he said “You want me don’t you? You want me to touch you don’t you? Well you will have to be patient my dear. I am in control and you will have to obey my rules”

The sound of his voice alone almost made her climax. She never had a man treat her this way, to take charge and to concentrate on her desires instead of his own. The more he teased, the more she wanted him and he knew it! This was no immature boy, Tom was all man! She was totally at his mercy and she loved every minute of it. Kris lay there on the bed, waiting to see what he would do to her next.


	4. The Dance Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Tom see just how far they can take each other

Watching her squirm is what turned Tom on. He knew he was making her juices flow, and he wanted her nice and wet for when he was ready for her. He lay beside her, placing his hands on her stomach, caressing her skin. Then one hand raised her skirt up so he could massage the inside of her thighs. She instantly felt herself tighten at his touch. Oh how she wanted him to touch her, she wanted him inside of her. 

He rubbed his hands up and down her legs, and then reached over and began kissing the insides of her thighs. Flames ignited within in her, as she arched her hips up into the air. He took his hand and clamped her down to the bed, making the sensation that much more intent.

“Tom!” she hollered, “You are going to make me…” she didn’t get to finish the sentence as she felt her release come. He hadn’t even touched her and she came for him. 

“Well that’s a start,” he said, “but I am far from done with you. We are just getting warmed up!” He smiled that evil grin of his as he stood up and started to unfasten his belt.

“Please Tom,” Kris begged, “let me do that”  
“I guess you have been good enough to deserve a little treat. Go ahead” he replied.

He moved his hands back leaving it open for her. She started unbuttoning his shirt first as she needed to see and feel the muscular body underneath. With every button her breathing got more erratic as the touch of his skin ignited all her senses.

As she removed the shirt from his body, she could see just how well built he was. No wonder he could easily lift her off of her feet as he had muscles everywhere. After taking in his beautiful chest with her hands, she leaned in and kissed his skin. She wanted to taste every bit of him. This made him moan with excitement as he bent down and started kissing her again more ravenously this time.

He still had his pants on and she was anxious to get him out of them. She broke free of his kisses, pushing him back so she could resume his undressing.  
“Anxious are you?” he asked.  
“Mmm Hmm” she replied not wanting to take her attention away from what she was doing. She loosened his belt and began to unfasten the button. She could feel his hardness through his trousers, he was no small man. 

She started to pull down the zipper when he stopped her. “Use your teeth” he growled.  
She did as he instructed and slowly pulled the zipper down with her mouth. She then started to peel away his pants, leaving only the thin fabric of his underwear between them. She couldn’t resist, moving her hands across him he moaned as she did so. Every time he moaned, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Turning him on was pleasuring her as well. Remembering his earlier request, she put her mouth to his waistband and pulled the fabric down with her teeth. “Ahh, that’s the girl” he said as her teeth brushed over him, making him even harder.

Once he was completely naked, she couldn’t help but stare at him, he was so beautiful.  
“Like what you see?” he asked in his deep British voice. “You are magnificent” she breathed, his voice turning her on as much as the sight of his erection.

He then pushed her back down on the bed. “Enough treat for you. You have to earn more if you want more” he said pushing her back down on the bed. “You still have way too much clothing on my dear” he said as an evil grin spread across his face. 

For an instant she thought he reminded her of someone but she couldn’t think of who and she didn’t have time to think as his hands made their way over her stomach and up to her breasts. He reached under her to remove her bra and allowed her nipples to escape their enclosure. He reached down and with his teeth, removed her panties. 

“These seem to be a little wet. I love it that you are so wet for me” “Can I make you cum again?” he asked.  
“Please, oh yes please!” Kris heard herself beg. She never had begged a man before, but this was no ordinary man.  
He leaned down and blew air gently into her wetness. Her hips instantly shot up into the air.

“Oooo you seem to like that don’t you?” he said. Each time he spoke her insides shook with anticipation. Again he blew air into her and again she arched her hips in response.

“I think there are other ways I can make you cum” he said. He slid back up moving his fingers across her breast so they just about touched her nipples and then he moved them back away. He did this several times and each time her back arched up in anticipation. She felt herself heating up. “Touch me Tom, touch me, she yelled”

“Hmm, I love it when you say my name. Say it again”  
“Tom, please, don’t tease”  
“Is this what you want?” he asked as he put one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue expertly moving across her nipple.  
“Oh God yes” she groaned and he licked her faster, putting even more of her in his mouth. She could feel the tension building in her as she started aching for her release. 

He moved his mouth over to her other breast and did the same, sending new waves of excitement through her body.  
“Getting close are we? Let me see if we can push you over” With that he moved his one hand between Kris’s thighs trailing his fingers up to her wetness and back down again.  
He only had to do this twice when he could feel her muscles constrict as she reached her release.

“That’s two Darling. How many do you think you can handle?” he asked  
She was too winded to answer.  
“Still think I am a self centered little boy?” he asked referring to her earlier comments at the bar.  
“Mmm nope, I was completely wrong” she said. “But please don’t stop trying to show me how wrong I was!”  
“Don’t worry; I’m not done with you yet”  
And with that he plunged two fingers inside of her, taking her by surprise and causing her to arch her back once more. 

Over and over he plunged his fingers into her touching the spot that sent instant flames throughout her body. Each time she arched and squirmed and moaned, Tom felt himself getting harder and harder. Pretty soon he was going to have to give in to her before he exploded. He thought it was time to up his game a little bit… he didn’t think Kris had suffered enough. He moved down and put his head between her legs. He didn’t even need to touch her and she squealed. 

“Darling, I havent even touched you yet” he laughed.  
“Just having you that near to me makes me jump” she confessed. “You have me totally at your mercy!”  
“Just where I want you” he said and he moved in closer and gently ran his tongue over her fleshy mound.  
“Oh God” she hollered. “Please don’t stop!”  
That was all the encouragement he needed to continue kissing and licking her until she peaked and spilled over into his mouth. He took in all her juices until she was completely empty and exhausted. 

Kris didn’t know how much longer she could go on. She decided she wasn’t the only one who was going to get worked over this time. With all her remaining strength she sat up and pushed Tom back onto the bed.  
“You think you have me right where you want me don’t you?” she breathed. “Well I think its time for me to change that!”

She slid down on top of him until she reached his large bulging manhood. She couldn’t believe he will still so hard after all this time. He must really get turned on by turning her on. She slipped her tongue underneath him and ever so lightly licked the delicate skin surrounding his testicles. The groan that escaped his lips was louder then any other one he had uttered that day. She continued licking them until he was squirming around on the bed the same as she had done earlier. Seeing him under her control gave her back the strength she needed to continue as she moved up his erection licking him like a lollipop. His moans intensified. She took him fully into her mouth… or at least as much as she could as he was so long! Moving her mouth up and down his shaft, stopping to run her tongue over its tip and then back down, she had him completely writhing in ecstasy. When she could feel his climax starting to build, she removed her mouth from him and looked up into his eyes.  
“Oh God, don’t stop!” he begged.  
“Why darling, cant you take as good as you give?” Kris smiled her own evil smile at him.  
“Please, this is torture. I’ll be good, I promise”  
So she decided to bring his pain to an end as she consumed him one last time with such force that he immediately spilled out his release, hollering “KRISTINA!” as he did.

Kris remained on him, swallowing all of him. She then looked up at him and laughed.  
“Its so much fun making you dance!” she said.  
“You think so do you? Well remember I am such a “young thing” that you only momentarily stunned me. I still have more in my reserve”  
With that he jumped up, pushed Kris back down on the bed and straddled her. Once again his fingers found their way to her moistness first rubbing her outside and then inside until he could feel her getting wetter and wetter once again.  
Oh my God, she thought, is he never satisfied? But she didn’t mind as her body told her mind to shut up and enjoy the ride.  
Tom then removed his fingers and finally entered her, not slow and gentle but hard and demanding. After all the build up, his desire for her could no longer be contained.  
She clenched her muscles around him, making him groan more. She knew just what to do to him. He was moving in and out of her with such great force that he had to grab her hips to help control his movements. Kris’s hands were grabbing at the sheets trying to hold on as her orgasm was building up again. He completely filled her, stretching her insides almost like she was a virgin again, only better.  
She cried out his name as he continued his strides. “Oh Tom, oh my God!” “Fuck me Tom, Fuck me!” she screamed.  
“What’s that darling? Like this, like this” he repeated and he kept thrusting into her.  
Then finally almost as quickly as she had started, she was pushed to her release. It left her with such violence; it shook her whole body as it did. Tom, feeling the intensity of her climax and the effect it had on him, immediately joined her; the same jolt of ecstasy escaping him as had left her.

They instantly collapsed on the bed, the two of them completely done in. Not an ounce of energy left in either of them. Tom looked over at Kris with a pleasing smile on his face. She was so beautiful and no one yet had been able to keep up with him in the bedroom until now. She was amazing. Kris was smiling as well. She had always dreamed of being pursued and dominated sexually and Tom had certainly fulfilled that dream. He was no ordinary man.

“Darling,” Tom began, “That was extraordinary! I have never had someone match my strength and vigor before. I loved every minute of it!  
“As did I,” Kris replied. “I have never had a man take such control of me. I never knew my body could react that way.”  
“And yet you still look so beautiful, after all of that.” He said.  
“That’s because you have made me so happy. I can’t get this smile off of my face even as worn out as I am”  
“I love that smile, don’t lose it.”  
“I guess my keeping my smile depends on you” she said.  
“Well then, if that’s what it takes, I guess I will have to ensure I keep it there.” He replied.  
Tom rolled over and gave Kris a warm gentle kiss and she returned it to him the same.  
She snuggled in against him as he put his arm around her and there they stayed as they fell into the deep sleep that comes from total exhaustion.


	5. Who Are You Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Kris gets some answers to her questions

As Kris opened her eyes, she could see the sun streaming in the windows. She tried to focus but she was having problems recognizing things. She then reminded herself she was at Tom’s apartment and not her own, which is why nothing looked familiar.

She looked over to see Tom sleeping peacefully next to her. His golden curls framing his beautiful face; those luscious lips and his glorious cheekbones. She could just eat him up. As her mind reviewed last night’s events, she still couldn’t believe what had happened. This man was too goods for words. How could someone so young be that experienced and that wise? She was a smart cookie yet he had outmatched her.

Not to mention his accent, what was that about? He spoke like an American when she met him yet as soon as he entered his bedroom, he suddenly had a very prominent English accent. Oh that accent, it turned her on even more. Perhaps that was why he used it as he knew women liked that sort of thing. 

And those eyes! Those glorious blue-green eyes! They literally twinkle when he smiles, and he smiles often. He has this deliciously evil grin. She remembered how much it had reminded her of someone but she couldn’t quite figure out who..

Just as she was processing all of this, it was like Tom was sensing her thoughts about him and it woke him up. He was staring at her as she was mesmerizing. He had felt an instant attraction to her in the bar, but her wit and independent attitude had made him want her even more. She was no pushover, she was definitely an equal.

“Good morning, Luv” he said. “How did you sleep?”  
“Like a baby” she replied. “I don’t think I have ever been that tired in my life”  
“Nor have I” he responded. “You did things to me last night that I have never felt before”  
“That’s an understatement” she smiled. “I never knew my body could react that way. You are certainly a master in the bedroom Luv!” she said, making use of his term of endearment for her.  
“It was my pleasure”  
“Speaking of Luv,” she said, “Where did the British accent come from? You didn’t have it when I met you”  
Tom smiled, “Yes about that,” he started, “I am actually British, this is my usual accent. When I get excited it comes out”  
“Why would you want to hide it at all?” she asked. “It’s so charming”  
“I guess I should tell you a little about myself and then you’ll understand” he began. “I am guessing you don’t watch many movies or at least not many Superhero movies”  
“I do actually, why?”  
“Have you ever watched Thor or the Avengers?”  
“I have but what do they have to do with you?” She was really puzzled now.  
“Kneel before me!” he said using his Loki voice.  
“Oh my God, you are LOKI! You are Tom Huddleston! That’s why your evil grin looked so familiar to me.” She blushed as the reality of the situation hit her.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but it’s so rare that people don’t recognize me. For once I wanted to know what it would be like to be with a woman who wanted me just for me. I use my American accent when I’m at the bars so people will be less likely to recognize me”  
“Well that worked as I had no idea! That explains a lot. At the bar, Stacy gave me this shocked expression when she saw me leaving with you. I thought it was funny of her but I didn’t think anything more about it. She obviously recognized you. Oh and that also explains the driver waiting for us outside doesn’t it? No wonder you called him by his first name!

“Yes Kevin is my usual driver” he said with a slight chuckle.  
“I feel a little embarrassed now.”  
“Why? Don’t be embarrassed. If you had known, you may have acted differently. This way I know I got the real you and you were magnificent!”

“Well that’s true, I would have likely been nervous and that would have affected me. The night was so perfect I wouldn’t have wanted to change a thing!” she confessed.  
“I feel the same! I can’t believe that I met such an incredible woman.”  
“Well I am pretty incredible!” she laughed.  
“So what now?” she asked. “I’m sure this was a one night event for you. Do I have to sign some confidentiality agreement or something? Is there a secret door I have to sneak out through?”

Tom laughed. “No Luv, nothing that elaborate. I don’t believe in confidentiality agreements. I like to trust the people I invite into my bedroom or else I wouldn’t invite them. Plus, are we sure this is only a one night thing? 

“That I guess it up to you. I do find this Tom person interesting. Perhaps it would be nice to get to know him a little better. Not sure about this Hiddleston guy though.” Kris replied chuckling. She did like him but she wasn’t a kid who fell for the first set of eyes who made her weak in the knees. Knowing he was a celebrity may be more then she could handle but she wasn’t afraid to find out a little more.

“I’m not looking for any kind of serious relationship if you are scared of that” she went on. “I like my life as it is and am not looking to upset it.”

“I respect that and I’m not looking to make it complicated for either one of us. But you can’t deny we definitely have chemistry. My lifestyle is a little hectic, but I need to ensure I have some time for me in there too. I would be interested in spending some time together with our clothes on. We didn’t exactly get to talk much last night.” He grinned

“No, our mouths were moving but not so much talking” Kris grinned back.  
“Give me your phone number and Ill call to set something up” he said.  
He handed her his phone and she entered her number.   
“I guess I should get ready to go now” she said. She did feel much more self-conscious now that she knew who he really was.   
“Wait,” he called after her. She turned around and he reached up to her kissing her softly on the lips. “I had to do that one more time” he said, “Just in case you change your mind after you leave”  
“If you do that too much I won’t want to leave at all” she smiled back at him as she went to get dressed


	6. You have some Explaining to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacey has some questions for Kristina and Tom calls again

Making her way home, Kris was still in shock from last night’s and this morning’s events.  
Tom did ask her to sneak out the back entrance to his building in case any fans were waiting outside. She was glad there weren’t any because she was in no shape to deal with something like that this morning.

When she got home she checked her messages and realized that Stacy had called her 5 times last night and again this morning. She knew what that was about but she guessed if she got it over with she could move on with her day.

When Stacy answered the phone and saw it was Kris she literally screamed ‘OMG. Were you really with Tom Hiddleston last night?”   
“Sorry can’t answer you, I have no hearing left” Kris replied laughing  
“Sorry but wow… this is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to any of us” Stacy said.

“Well the funniest part is that I didn’t even know who he was until this morning” Kris said. “I thought his smile looked familiar but he was using an American accent and we didn’t talk about our jobs much. It wasn’t until we were at his place that his real accent came out and then it wasn’t the top thing on my mind!”

“Oh Kris, spill it! What was he like?” Stacey demanded  
“Well a girl has to have some secrets and I don’t want to ruin his privacy, so let’s just say, WOW! Best night I have ever had.”

“Oh Kris I am so happy for you!” “Was he nice?”  
“Oh yes very” she replied. “And he asked for my phone number”  
“Oh girl, you got him smitten” Stacy said.  
“I doubt it he’s so famous and has had supermodels. I’m sure I was out of his mind the moment I was out of his bed!”  
“I doubt that but I guess we will have to wait and see won’t we?”  
“Got to go now, I need some sleep”  
“I’m sure you do. Call me later okay?”  
“Sure. Thanks for checking in”  
“A freight train couldn’t have stopped me on this one” Stacy said laughing as she hung up the phone.

Kris headed off the bed. She was exhausted. Her mind wouldn’t settle down however, as last night replayed over and over. She was glad she hadn’t known who he was as she never would have been as free and adventurous as she had been. And WOW, he was so good in bed! It was like expensive champagne, now that she had the best, she would never be satisfied with anyone else.

She finally fell asleep into a deep coma for about 2 hours. She would have still been sleeping if the buzzing sound from her phone hadn’t woken her. She reached out her hand grabbing the phone and without looking to see who it was, she put it to her ear and said hello.

“Hello beautiful”, came the melodic sounds of a sultry British voice. “Have you managed to get some sleep?” Tom asked.  
“Hmmmm…Tom. Yes I was just sleeping.” Kris managed to get a few words out  
“Sorry Luv, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was just eager to hear your voice”  
“That’s okay. I think I was sleeping long enough anyway.”  
“I know it’s not the manly thing to say, but I can’t get last night out of my mind. You were amazing Darling!”  
“Mmm, you were pretty incredible yourself if I remember correctly, Mr. Big Shot Actor!”  
Tom laughed “But remember you only knew Tom last night. Wasn’t he enough for you?”  
“Oh yes, we was more than enough for me!” Kris laughed. “Pretty sexy and capable if I remember correctly!”

“Well such compliments make me think that perhaps we need to get together again. What do you think?”  
“Sure, if you have time to schedule me in”  
“Oh trust me darling, I always find time for the things I enjoy”

They talked for a couple of minutes more, picking a time to get together that night. Tom wasn’t kidding he really wanted Kris and she felt the same. This time Tom was going to come to her. They planned an evening in with dinner and a movie. Kris said she would cook but Tom insisted on taking care of the food. He didn’t want her to exert herself making dinner he said as she would need all her energy for later. She teased him back asking if that was a threat or a promise and he told her it was whichever she preferred.   
With that they hung up. Kris decided she needed a bit more sleep if she was going to be her best tonight.

Her nap didn’t last long as all of a sudden it hit her…she was going to be having Tom Hiddleston in her house tonight! She jumped out of bed and started cleaning everything in sight. The house had to look its best. After 3hrs of scrubbing things, she then realized she hadn’t thought about herself. 

She was used to dressing casual for a night in, but this was a night in with Tom. Tom who could make her lose her mind just by looking at her intensely. She knew this date would take them back in the bedroom for sure. She had to ensure she was buffed and polished all over and had something sexy to wear. Last night was unexpected so she had an excuse, tonight she had to plan. Jeans- she would have to wear her best pair of tight fitting jeans, the ones that accentuated her bottom, or so she had been told. And a blouse, one that was sexy but not cheap. She rummaged around until she found her favorite shirt that clung in all the right places. She was starting to feel like she had this nailed when she remembered—underwear. She couldn’t wear just any old thing, she needed something special. Oh wait, on her last birthday Stacy had given her a matching bra and panties that she hadn’t yet worn. They were black silk and lace and she had found them to be too much for everyday wear. For tonight, they were just what the doctor ordered.

At 630 she was all shined up and dressed to kill. Her hair hung around her face in small curls that always made her feel good. She was sitting there with butterflies in her stomach at the thought that he would be there in a few minutes. Then she stopped and realized what she had been doing all day. She was Kristina, the woman who was pretty and successful and who didn’t let anyone undermine her confidence. When she met Tom, she was her confident self and that’s what he was attracted to. She had to be herself tonight too. If he didn’t like what she had to offer then that was his loss. 

Just as she got her courage back, the doorbell rang! Let’s hope she could keep that confidence as the night went on.


	7. Still as Good the Second Time Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kristina and Tom's Second Date. Would they still be as compatable?

When she opened the door, she saw the most handsome man on the other side. Wearing jeans the same as she was, he had on a button up navy blue shirt that brought out the color in his eyes. The top 2 buttons of the shift were left undone, revealing his muscular chest and bronze skin. She was sure this was no accident. It was all she could do to stop herself from reaching out and touching it. 

“Am I too early?” he asked as she seemed a little hesitant.  
She snapped out of her day dream “Nope, right on time actually” she said. “Come on in”

As he walked in he had wanted to take a quick look around the room but instead found that he couldn’t take his eyes off Kristina. Her blouse exposed just the slightest hint of cleavage and lay softly across her chest. Her hair made her look angelic the way it curled around her cheeks and her lips were painted a soft pink that seemed to taunt him. As she walked ahead of him, he was able to appreciate the curves of her hips and buttocks through her jeans. Nothing turned him on more than a woman wearing a well-fitting pair of jeans. The way she was dressed was like she knew just what he liked but that couldn’t be since they had only just met.

As promised Tom had brought dinner with him but right then neither of them seemed to be hungry, at least not for food. They decided to put the dinner in the fridge for now and have some wine instead.

“So what kind of movies do you normally like to watch?” Tom asked.  
“I like a lot of different types—comedy, action/suspense, romance. The only type I don’t normally watch is horror. Blood and gore isn’t normally my thing” Kris answered. “How about you? What are your favorites?”

 

“I like everything. As an actor, I like to keep up on everything that is out there. As long as the acting is good” He replied. “When I’m with a date I normally prefer a sad movie or a scary movie, that’s the best way to get my date to snuggle up to me” he said grinning his evil grin again.

“Somehow I don’t think you have any problem getting your dates to snuggle up” Kris replied. “I’m sure they are more than eager to jump into your arms”.  
“You didn’t” he said.  
“No but then I’m not the average person and I didn’t know who you were”  
“Yes and I am oh so glad for that” he said. “It was your feistiness that attracted me to you. I thought I would die when you put my friend Pete in his place at the bar!”  
“Well he got what he deserved. And you my friend are the exception when it comes to younger men as you actually seem to have a good head on your shoulders” Kris said.  
“And other places as well?” he replied cheekily.  
“Oh you are so bad! Now I know why you were chosen to be Loki!”  
“Come over here and say that if you dare!” he exclaimed.  
“Not going to make it that easy for you” Kris said, “You’ll have to come to me” and she jumped up off of the couch and ran into the bedroom.

Tom jumped off the couch just as fast and with his long legs he caught up to her in seconds. He lifted her up and tossed her on the bed, lying down beside her. In an instant his mouth was on hers, owning her and demanding to be satisfied. The forcefulness of his actions aroused her more then she wanted to admit. Kris liked to think she wanted to be in charge but in reality, she enjoyed having Tom be powerful over her. The way he took control of her body exhilarated her in ways she never imagined possible.

Kris responded to his kisses with her own passion and forcefulness. Her hands ran up and down his chest caressing his hard pecs. His hands wandered over top of her breasts, delicately pinching the nipple through the fabric. Her excitement began to pool between her legs. She pulled the buttons on his shirt open and pulled the shirt off of his body in record time. She needed to feel his skin under her fingertips. The softness of his skin and the firmness of his chest sent tingles throughout her body. Feeling her hands on him made him remove his mouth from hers and descend on her neck, kissing and nipping and sucking. Every time she touched him it made him more eager and each time he responded she got wetter. It was an escalating chain of events that was leading them again to total satisfaction.

Kris’s clothes were soon on the floor as were Tom’s. His fingers went from outside her heat to deep inside her in a second. She never knew what sensation she was going to be feeling next. Her insides were on fire and she had trouble concentrating. One orgasm led to the next with no break in between. The only time she could rest was when she was pleasuring him. His cock in her mouth was so delightful to her and sent him over the moon. He never felt the urge to cum as strong or as fast as when she had him in her mouth. He needed every little bit of his restraint and energy to keep up with her. 

Once he thrust into her, they melted together into one big heap of passion as if they were one. His pleasure and hers rose and fell together with a force that neither of them had ever experienced before.

After collapsing in each other’s arms totally spent, Tom looked over at Kris and asked  
“How do you do that to me? Are you a witch, do you have me under a spell?”  
Kris laughed at his question. “I could ask you the same darling. I feel like maybe Loki has inhabited my body, that I have no control over it anymore.”  
He laughed at her reference to Loki.

“Maybe we should eat something?” she asked. “We might need to keep our strength up.”  
“Probably a good idea” he answered “I feel like I just finished a marathon!”  
“Agreed” 

Grabbing some sheets around them they went off into the kitchen to get some food.  
Kristina couldn’t imagine where they would go next in their relationship, it that’s what you could call it. All she knew was that Tom had a hold on her and she wasn’t willing to give him up any time soon. 

Tom followed Kris into the kitchen watching her bottom sway as she did. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her! He didn’t know how much of future they would have but right now she was all he wanted and that was good enough for him. It didn’t matter what the age difference their chemistry was undeniable and they needed to keep exploring it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to see I have some new readers. Please leave a comment as I love to hear what you think


End file.
